international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (March 21, 1999)
The March 21, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the San Jose Arena in San Jose, California. It was taped on March 15th, 1999. Recap The Corporation open the show with an interview. The Rock states that he is calling the shots tonight. He runs down and insults all the present Corporations members (Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, Test, Ken Shamrock, & Big Boss Man). Bossman responds that Rock's paranoia is out of control. The Rock challenges Bossman to a match tonight. Shane Matteson abandons the commentary to go try to talk sense into the Rock. Al Snow tells his mannequin head that it doesn't have a nicer ass than |Billy Gunn. Backstage The Rock tells Shane that he isn't paranoid and he will handle his business his way. Hardcore Holly joins Kevin Kelly on commentary for the IWF Hardcore Championship match where Billy Gunn defeated Al Snow. After 4 minutes, Holly attacks both participants with a chair and leaves. Gunn picks up the win and title defense soon after. Test meets the Rock backstage and warns him that Bossman is in a bad mood. Rock sends him off to get a sandwich. Elsewhere backstage, Bossman tells Shamrock that he'll kick Rock's ass for being so paranoid. A video plays showcasing X-Pac. He talks about his wrestling experience and reasons for hating Shane Matteson. A video plays showcasing Shane McMahon & the Mean Street Posse. Rodney and a silhouetted Willie Green talk up Shane's toughness. Road Dogg defeated Ken Shamrock by disqualification to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship. The DQ was caused by Val Venis attacking Road Dogg during the match. Goldust and The Blue Meanie then jump in the ring and a five way brawl erupts. Steve Williams and Jim Ross are walking backstage. An exterior shot of the Cleavage household is shown. A promotion video for the upcoming Bart Gunn v. Butterbean boxing match is shown. Steve Williams defeated both Hooper Boyz in a handicap match. A limo arrives. Triple K defeated The Godfather in a singles match. Afterwards his hos comfort him. The Big Show emerges from the limo and enters the building. A video plays recapping the Undertaker's feud against the Mattesons. The Rock and Big Bossman fought, but they were interrupted by darkness and the arrival of The Undertaker and his Ministry. The Ministry beats down Bossman while the Rock tries to leave up the entranceway but is cut off by The Undertaker and Paul Bearer. The Big Show stands with the Rock as they staredown to end the show. Results ; ; *'IWF Hardcore Championship Match:' Billy Gunn defeated Hardcore Holly **Gunn defeated Snow after the Famouser. *'IWF Intercontinental Championship Match:' Road Dogg defeated Ken Shamrock **Shamrock was disqualified after Val Venis attack Road Dogg. *'Handicap Match:' Steve Williams (w/ Jim Ross) defeated The Hooper Boyz (Josh Hooper & Josh Hooper) **Williams defeated Matt Hooper after a falling slam. *'Singles Match:' Triple K defeated The Godfather (w/ Hos) **Triple K defeated Godfather after the Pedigree *'Singles Match:' The Rock versus Big Boss Man ends in a no-contest **The Ministry attacks both participants. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane Matteson *Hardcore Holly Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-08-26-21h15m48s182.png|The Rock and Big Boss Man get heated vlcsnap-2011-08-27-12h41m11s151.png|Steve Williams and Jim Ross vlcsnap-2011-08-27-12h27m47s43.png|Hype for Beaver Cleavage External links